The Witches Brew
by babykate841
Summary: This is a story about Rowe, a young witch who is running her coffee shop, The Witches Brew. This story tells of her life, her romance, and her own, personal drama. I can't say anymore, so you'll just have to read to learn more about her. (I'm sorry for misleading you, but it doesn't revolve around Marching Band, only sidenotes of it, also it's hilarious and I am in marching band)
1. Character Details

**Rowe Branche**

Long Black Hair

Golden Eyes

Short(5,4 ½'')

Chubby/Curvy

Fair Skin Tone

Likes Graphic Tees

Fan of black skinny jeans

Military boots

Loves Classic Rock and Old Country

Has 6 ear piercings in each ear

Has 4 tattoos(flower on finger, anti-possession on shoulder, rose on wrist, geometric unicorn on ankle)

Has Freckles across her nose and sparsely on areas of her body

Favorite Color is Cherry Red

Loves Netflix

Longish Oval Nails(usually white)

Loves going to Walmart at Midnight and wandering

Mainly In TWD and Supernatural fandom(but is in a lot more, just not as serious)

Looks kinda intimidating but is very lovable and polite

Can turn into actual devil(not really) if provoked

Witch

Has a pretty floral green wand

Was an orchestra kid, plays piano

Has anxiety if talked to about specific subjects(family, stress, suicide, death, etc.)

Has a really pretty light blue 1969 chevy truck CK 10 series

Live in apartment with Jade and Flora

From South Arkansas

Heavy Accent

20 yrs old

Straight

Majoring in Veterinary Medicine

Has never had alcohol

Has black cat named Rosie

 **Dean Larson**

21 yrs old

White Guy

Brown Hair

Shaved sides with Longish semi-curls on top

Dark Brown Eyes

Tan Complexion

Few Freckles over nose

Tall(6'3'')

Toned and has a good build, but not too skinny

Favorite Color is millennial pink

Loves Old Rock

Architecture Major

Has 2 Tattoos(plane on forearm, and play button over suicide scars

Very Smart

Loves Classical Music

British

Has a leather moto jacket that he wears all the time

Wears jeans(skinny-ish)

Brown Combat Boots

Straight

Openly nerdy and smart

Very sweet but protective

Likes Whiskey on the rocks only

Doesn't like to get drunk

No Drugs

Plays guitar

Came from loving family but was suicidal because of bullying

Loves Netflix

Has grey Maine coon cat named Romeo

 **Jade Lockett**

Long wavy light purple hair (natural color is dark red)

Mint green eyes

Tall( 5'9'' )

Curvy

Pale( has freckles across her nose and on her shoulders, you wouldn't notice them if you didn't look closely and she hates them )

Obsessed with classic rock and emo music

Fan of all dark colors( fav color is midnight blue )

Converse or docs always

8 piercings (multiple ear piercings, 2 tongue piercings, and eyebrow bar )

10 tattoos and counting ( anti-possession behind right ear, angel wings on back, peter pan behind left ear, dark mark on inside of left forearm, deer on right bicep, peacock feather on inside of right middle finger, treble heart on left pointer finger, music notes on inside of left middle and pointer fingers, music notes coming out of right ear, Quote on inside of right forearm )

Long nails

Hot topic obsessed

In every fandom you can think of

Addicted to her phone

Spoiled, sassy and rude but super nice to her friends and sister

Was in anger management and therapy while in high school

Has really bad anxiety( gets panic attacks that are triggered by major negative emotion or when people take her stuff and won't give it back )

Smokes and drinks all the time even though underage

Will fight you if you mess with her car( Black and blue 1968 CHEVY CAMARO SS 350)

Art major at UCLA

Really good at art and singing

Lives in fully paid apartment with sister Flora( no rent )

PAN

Has always wanted to ride a motorcycle

Texas pride!

Has no accent but southern accent gets REALLY thick when mad or sad

Has white girl husky with one ice blue eye and one pale yellow eye named Artemis

21 yrs old

 **Elliot Rosen**

Fluffy brown hair with a slight curl

Silver eyes

Tall( 6'4'' )

Toned and slim but not too skinny

Lightly tanned

Loves classic rock

Likes all colors( fav color is dark red )

Has good fashion sense

Hidden piercing ;)

1 tattoo( compass on the inside of right forearm )

Likes Nike

Huge nerd but hides it behind his jock front( it comes out sometimes and he gets embarrassed and blushes )

Naturally good student

Was the perfect son and got a full ride scholarship off of football( is running back)

Super nice and friendly but gets shy around new people

King of binge-watching Netflix

Stands up for people no matter their social status

Would NEVER bully someone

Drinks at parties but has never gotten drunk

Nervus to try drugs of any kind

Has 2017 SPORTSTER 1200 CUSTOM

Rides bike to clear head if thinking too hard

Marine biology major at UCLA

Lives down the hall from Flora and Jade in fully paid apartment( no rent )

STRAIGHT

Wants to graduate in top 10%

Really good at guitar

From Ireland

Transfer student

Sexy accent

Parents where killed by drunk driver right after his 18th bday( He wears their wedding rings on a necklace and is SUPER protective of them )

21 yrs old


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hi guys! My name is Kate and this is my first story so stay with me, but I just wanted to say thank you for being here and I promise I have good grammar. This story will have light cursing but not very much. Thanks again! Bye!

xxx

"Hi Miss, welcome to the Witches Brew. What can I get you?"

"I want a small iced coffee with two shots of espresso."

"Yes, ma'am. Long night?"

She nodded tiredly.

"Here you go. I think you are our last customer for the day so I went ahead and got you a large."

She reached into her purse for six dollars and I stopped her.

"It's on the house, just go home and cuddle up on the couch with your coffee. Have a great night."

"All of the people I know are gonna hear about the 'skeptical new coffee shop'," she smiled warmly.

I giggled and waved her goodbye.

"Hey, Rick! We're closing up, you can go ahead I'll clean."

"Thanks, Rowe!"

I watched him bounce towards the door excited to go play with his pets. I know how he feels. I sat in the cafe waiting till nobody was in the streets. I didn't want anybody to bust in my windows if they saw me with my wand.

I picked up the wand and directed it at certain points. I swept up all the dust and levitated it to the trash can, put all the cups in the sink for me to wash later, and just made the cafe spick and span. I finished up and left. I walked home.

I opened the door to my home and I was greeted by Rosie, my beloved black cat.

And yes, it's very stereotypical of a witch to have a black cat, but she was calling my name at the shelter.

"Hey, Rosie. I bet you're hungry aren't you."

She walked over to the spilled bag of cat food.

"I guess you can take care of yourself."

I swept up all of her food and made myself some ramen noodles.

Finally settled on the couch with Netflix. Next thing I know my phone is ringing and it's my best friend, Jade.

"Oh my God, Rowe! Get over here ASAP, I have great news," she was so excited I put my ramen away far enough Rosie couldn't get it.

I knocked on Jade's door and I was sucked into the mess of her apartment.

"This is my cousin Dean!"

I looked at him and saw his Rolling Stones t-shirt, it was similar to my Queen tee.

"Hi, I'm Dean."

"Hey, I'm Rowe!"

He looked stunned by my cheery accent that counteracted my dark clothing.

"He just moved here, he lives where Ms. Lamaze used to live," Jade said awkwardly.

"Oh, did Ms. Lamaze move out?"

"No, she died." Jade was surprised I didn't know.

"Well Dean, it was nice to meet you, you can come by anytime. I live at the end of the hall but Rosie is probably eating my food as we speak soooo," I walked slowly and awkwardly towards the door.

He waved goodbye and Jade looked insulted as I walked away briskly.

I opened the door to exactly what I expected, my food in the mouth of my cat.

"Jesus Rosie."

I waltzed into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My hair was big and tangly in a thick, auburn mess. My mascara was all underneath my eyes and my shirt clung to my curves. I wasn't huge but I was curvy. I liked them though, I changed into my supernatural shirt and shorts and lied on the couch with Friends playing on repeat.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"JOEY DOESNT SHARE FOOD!"

I snorted and thanked God I was alone.

*knock knock*

"It's 8:40 pm on a Friday, who is it?"

I walked to the door and I saw Jade standing there with an upset expression.

"Are you okay?"

"No I'm not ok! You were so rude to him and now he thinks you hate him!" She was furious.

"Well I'm sorry that Rosie likes food," I said jokingly.

"Nuh uh, no jokes. Why did you leave so rudely?"

I just shrugged and walked farther into my apartment.

"Rowe! Why were you being so shy and rude, you're so... not."

"I don't know! He was intimidating!"

"Him. My 22 year old, nerdy, lovable cousin. Intimidated you. That's unheard of."

"Do you need something?" I put my hand on my hip and said sassily.

"Elliot's over and we want to make out but Dean is there so we can't. Can he chill over here for a bit?"

I looked at my feet and shrugged.

"What if he murders me?"

Sarcastically, she replied,"Well then have your wand at the ready."

I hate saying no to people, so I accepted.

"Fine. But if something happens he's going back over to your apartment. And I better not hear a thing coming from that wall."

She walked away and saluted me as she did so, sarcastically of course.

xxx

*knock knock*

I walked reluctantly to the door. My hand lingered on the doorknob until I finally turned it.

When the door opened I was looking at shoulderblades. I eased my eyes upwards and looked at the faint blush on this man's chiseled jawline, I'm not sure why he was blushing but he was.

"Hi." He rubbed the back of his neck and was deliberately looking down at me.

"Hi. Come on in. I know those 'lovebirds' probably make you as sick as they make me."

I talk a lot when I'm nervous.

He walked in and just stood in the middle of the kitchen awkwardly.

"You can sit down. Here's the remote, and I'm cooking supper. Hungry? I'm sorry I don't usually eat till 9 o'clock." I forced out an unnatural chuckle. I was convinced this man was a murderer.

"Umm, yes please." He had a charming British accent.

Before I knew it Rosie was charging towards him. She jumped on the counter and was silently pleading for him to show her affection. I turned my back to check on the chicken casserole.

"Sorry, she loves new people. Just push her away if you nee-"

When I looked back this at least 6 foot tall man in skinny jeans and a leather jacket with the bad boy haircut was hunched over giving my cat the utmost attention.

"She is so cute. What's her name?"

"Rosie." The oven beeped and I grabbed my casserole.

Dean's shoulder was weighed down by Rosie as he ate. We awkwardly sat on opposite sides of the couch as we watched Friends.

"This is wonderful. Thank you."

"Thanks." I grabbed the plates and cups and started my chores. He still had his jacket on and was hugging himself, but he was intent on watching Friends. I grabbed the warmest blanket and threw it at him. I have terrible aim, so when I aimed for his lap... I hit his face.

"I"m so sorry!"

"It's ok. Thank you."

We continued to watch in silence until we heard a knock at the door.

I got up to open it. When I opened it Jade pulled me into the hall and had an evil grin on her face.

"It's 1 a.m! What is happening in there!"

"What?! Pshhh, It's only... 1:13am?"

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry Rowe, I've overstayed my welcome." He looked like a kicked puppy.

"It's absolutely no problem. Come back anytime, I had fun."

They walked away and Jade looked back and smirked as if she had an evil plan that was working in her favor.

Rosie meowed and walked towards the bedroom door.

"Ok, we'll go to bed. Come on."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jade drags Elliot back to her apartment just three doors down.

"What'd you think of her?" He started to blush furiously.

"I think she is very nice. And pretty." "You know that isn't what I mean. What did you *think* of her?"

He was silent and just walked away. Jade followed him and poked the back of his neck.

"Deannnnn?"

He turned around. He was reserved, and could come as scary, but was a teddy bear.

"Jade, I know you want me to have a relationship, but I'm scared of one. I have never dated anybody longer than a few months. I do-"

Jade cut him off.

"Then hang out with Rowe. Become her friend. Date her for a few months. By then you'll know that you really like her."

Jade was very persuasive.

"Rowe is so nice, I bet you anything that you can go to her coffee shop in the morning, and just have a friendly chat with her."

Dean wrapped his arms around Jade, she was stunned but eventually patted his back.

"Thank you for trying Jade. I need you to be there for me."

She pulled away and walked into her bedroom. Dean could hear her call Elliot, her boyfriend, and tell him all about her little plan.

Dean walked into his bedroom and laid down. His Maine Coon cat climbed up onto his pillow and laid down.

"What am I to do Romeo?"

The cat meowed as if answering and fell asleep. Dean followed suit, but not before reading the clock say 2:08.

xXx

The alarm clock buzzed annoyingly. Rowe turned it off and got up.

"It's too early for this."

She fixed her coffee and put on a tv show. She just flipped to a random in her favorites. Glee popped on. She took her coffee into the bathroom so she could put on her makeup and her clothes. She grabbed a cute, pastel blue sweater and some black ripped jeans. She put her black booties on and left off to work.

She pulled up to the shop and unlocked the door. It was 5:30am so she had plenty of time to open up. She walked in and ground her coffee beans, got the teabags, and put the pastries in the oven to bake.

She was in back prepping when she heard the bell on the door ding. She walked out and wiped her hands on her apron.

"Hi, welcome to the Witches Brew, what can I get you?"

The tall woman looked at the menu and ordered a black coffee with a croissant.

"The croissants will be a few minutes, is that ok or would you like something else?"

"That's just fine."

Another customer popped in, and soon the business was rolling. I was so concentrated I hardly looked up from my notepad.

"Hey, Rowe."

"Hi, welcome to The Witches Br-, Oh hi."

Jade and Elliot were standing above me. They were both a bit taller than me.

"Hi, Rowe!" Elliots look matched his personality. He was a lot taller than me and was athletic. He had a nice build but wasn't a douche about it. He had fluffy brown hair and a nice face. I liked Elliot, he was a good person.

"I got yalls orders."

Jade clapped as I brought out her large chai tea and chocolate chip muffin, and Elliot's eyes lit up when I brought out his large coffee with 4 spoons of creamer and 5 of sugar along with his sugar cookie.

They put the change on the counter and walked out, waving.

They ran into Dean as he walked in, and he looked around. He walked to the counter and started blushing, which worried me.

"Hey Dean, whatcha need?"

"Is your American coffee any good?"

"Mine is, what do you want."

"Hot tea. And do you have any sort of biscuit?"

"I have English Muffins, they're homemade, will that do?"

He nodded, and I ran into the back. I grabbed the tea bag and started on it. I grabbed his muffins and set them out for him. He took a whiff of the muffins and just looked at me in awe.

"Don't eat them too fast."

I waved bye at him and went back to my other customers.

Deans PoV

I got in there, ready to start a conversation, but she was so concentrated that I couldn't do it. I was nervous. She was very attractive with her hair in a ponytail. I don't know if it's always like this but she sticks her tongue out when she's concentrated.

"God, why am I like this."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 ***buzz buzz buzz***

"Ugh." The clock read 4:30 a.m. Rosie stretched out across the bed and hopped on me. Her paws were large, and her ears were pointed. She was half linx, but had the energy of a fat housecat. I got up and went to the bathroom to get ready.

"How do you feel about a dog? We need to spice up the house," I looked over and the cat stared up at me blankly.

I'm gonna get a dog. I called in sick and told my buddy to keep the shop going. I got on Craigslist and began my search.

"What do I want? I think I want a wolf hybrid." I called Jade, because she has a wolf/husky hybrid named Artemis.

I called her up real quick, I had been searching, but only found husky/wolf hybrids, and I want something different.

"What do you want Rowe?"

"Why so snappy?"

"It is 7 a.m," I could hear Elliot groggily waking up, and laughed cause he's my mood.

"Well it's time to get up then, anyways I want a dog. I need your help finding one." The phone went silent and then BAM! My door was flung open.

"Jade! What have I told you about BREAKING my doors!" I flicked my wand and fixed it, then got a broom and cleaned the mess.

"Elliot, sweetie do you want some coffee," I cooed to the sleepy giant. He nodded and I fixed him black coffee with 4 spoons of creamer and 5 of sugar.

"Here you go."

He smiled and sat on the couch caressing the warm cup. Jade came up to me and sat me down.

"Rowe, a dog is a big deal. Especially a wolf hybrid." I nodded sarcastically.

"Yes mom."

"Fine, find one on your own."

I laughed, "I'm sorry, help meeeee!"

"Ok, what kind do you want. I know some people."

"I know exactly what I want, an alaskan malamute/wolf."

"Ok, let me call some people, will you get a show going for Elliot. Any cartoon, you know how he is in the morning. Scooby Doo is his favorite."

I winked and walked over gently to Elliot.

"What do you wanna watch sweetie?"

"Scooby Doo please," I handed him the remote.

"Check channel 306, if it isn't there, I've recorded a few for you."

He nodded and lit up as I set Rosie's long body over his shoulders, I could hear her purring.

"Let's go, get ready," Jade was serious about this, "We have to be at the farm in 2 hours and it's an hour away. Elliot, babe do you wanna stay here and watch TV or go?" He didn't respond so we just let him be.

I went into the bathroom and put my hair in a ponytail (It still almost reached my butt), put on some mascara and reddish, purple lipstick,put on a cute AC/DC shirt, ripped skinny jeans, and combat boots. I put a purple flannel over as a jacket and went to meet Jade.

"Let's go," Jade wore black overalls, a mint green crop top, and purple converse. She had her purple hair pulled to the side and had on a full face of makeup.

"Did you take your meds?" I asked her quietly, and non-threateningly.

She nodded, and we left.

"My car?" I asked her, knowing she didn't want a dog on her leather interior.

"Duh. I ain't gonna have no dog I don't know in my car. Oh! By the way, we're taking Artemis."

"Why?"

"Because whatever dog you get has to be compatible with Artemis."

"That's fair."

I got in the light blue 1969 chevy truck CK 10, and put Artemis' bed in the bed of the truck, and led her up.

"Can I ride with her?!"

"Nope, you are riding with me."

She rolled her eyes and hopped into the passenger seat. She reached down and turned on Green Day, I simply turned it to Garth Brooks and looked her in the eyes.

"Driver picks the music," her mouth dropped,"Shotgun shuts her cakehole." She was fully glaring at me now.

She crossed her arms and put on her earbuds, listening to Panic! At the Disco. My turn to roll my eyes.

xXx

All of a sudden my phone started to ding, and I couldn't hide the sound quick enough. My notifications were all the way up, and Jade knew what it was. Tinder.

"What is that?! I know that isn't what I think it is."

"It's Tinder," I played it off, even though I know she'd be upset, cause she wants me and Dean to get together. Before I could grab my phone it was in her hands and she was in.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN MY PHONE? YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED IN MY PHONE!"

She didn't even notice my yelling, she was too busy deleting my profile, and then the app. We were only about 10 minutes away from the farm so I decided not to yell anymore. She was laid against the window pouting, I felt very guilty, knowing that being yelled at upset her.

"I have something for you," she looked at me with a pitiful face, which turned to pure bliss as I pulled out four of my homemade chocolate chip cookies. Bam, I was automatically forgiven, and just in time too. We were at the farm.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hey, Roy!"

"Hey Jade, it's nice to see you again. What brings you around?"

"Did you not get the message, I brought my friend, Rowe, down. She wants a hybrid."

"Oh, well then you've come to the right place. What do you want?"

I am terrible at speaking to strangers so it took a lot of composure for me to speak.

"Hi, I'm Rowe. I think I want a Malamute/Wolf, but whatever you have will be great."

"Well, you're in luck. Just about 6 months ago I had a litter of Malamute/Wolf pups, and I have three left. The only issue is they're expensive."

"How expensive?"

"For you, since you're a friend of Miss Jade, $650."

"That's a helluva lot cheaper than what I got Artemis for!" Jade was playfully offended.

"Well I had no reason to offer you a better price, but now I do, and I'll offer your friend one as well. Come on Rowe, I'll show you them."

We walked for a while until we come across a bunch of large enclosures. It was a very nice organization, and I was glad to see it. He walked me across the yard to a large pen. It had a huge wolf sleeping with three medium sized pups surrounding it.

"Is that their momma?"

"Yep, that there's Peaches. Those are the pups. They are all half Timber Wolf, but the red one has slightly more, but on the other hand, she is the runt. The black one believes himself to be the alpha, and the brown one is very lazy. Would you like to meet them?"

"Yes, please! Oh, also. Jade wants for her dog to meet them so that they are compatible."

"That's ok, as long as she isn't hostile."

Jade piped in, "She'll be on a leash with a choke chain."

He nodded and Jade ran to get Artemis.

"Can I see them, I think I would like to see the black pup first."

He brought him out and he was such a sweet pup until he started to growl.

"What's wrong bud," I looked behind me and saw Jade walking with Artemis. Artemis' ears were back but she remained calm.

"I'm sorry Roy, but this pup won't do."

He nodded, "Which one would you like to see next?"

"Umm, how about the brown one. What are some of her traits?"

"She is very lazy. She likes to sleep and eat. She is gonna grow up very fat I assume."

"I'm looking for a dog to liven up my apartment, and I don't think that is what I need. I know somebody else will be perfect for **her**. Can you tell me about the runt then."

"She is going to grow up, and she may be smaller than the rest, about the size of Artemis. She may also remain the normal size, and there is a slight chance of her being a bit larger than her siblings, about the size of an actual timber wolf. She is very smart, and is very cuddly," I perked up, cuddly is my thing, "Should I bring her out?"

I nodded excitedly. When she was in his arms she lay still, I think she was sleepy, but when she saw me she perked up. Ready to play.

"Hi girlie!"

She barked and yipped and wagged her tail ferociously. She hopped around and was very lively. She seemed to like me, and I really liked her. Jade saw that it was going well and decided to bring Artemis around. Artemis was much larger than the puppy, about twice her size, but when they met they both stopped. The puppy sat and wondered, but Artemis slowly walked over. She sniffed the pup, and the pup did the same. Artemis laid down beside her, showing her acceptance of the dog. The puppy then seemed comfortable enough to play.

"I'll take her, do you take checks or just cash."

"A check will do."

We put the puppy back in her cage and went inside to file all of the paperwork, shortly after I was short of $650 with a brand new puppy coming home. We waved goodbye as we drove the truck away.

"Can Artemis please ride in here! She loves the new puppy, I'll clear out the backseat but don't make her sit in the cold."

Once again I can't say no to people, "Fine, but you clean up whatever fuzzy mess she makes."

"What are you going to name the puppy?"

"I'm not sure, what if I stuck to the Greek Goddess thing."

"YASSSS!"

"Ok, well what about Aphrodite?"

"No Artemis and Aphrodite hated each other."

"Hera?"

"No, she is kinda boring."

"What about Athena?"

"OOH, yes."

I looked at the puppy chilling in my lap and ran her ears between my hands.

"I need to run to the pet store, do you need anything?"

"Umm, dog food. And a cookie."

"They don't have human cookies in there."

"Damn."


End file.
